Midnight Kiss
by InuKitti
Summary: When Amu Hinamori meets Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a mysterious 17 year old, she finds her life going in a different direction than what she intended it to. How can she love that black cat when theres a prince in her life? She doesn't know, but she finds hersolf quickly falling in love with him. But with strict parents and few friends, whats a girl in love going to do? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Heather: Hey everyone!**

**Amu: Don't Hey us, Marie!**

**Heather: Ugh, not my middle name.**

**Ikuto: Heather, why don't you update? you going to leave the other stories at those places?**

**Heather: No, no, its just until i get some inspiration. So, heres my new story, Midnight Kiss! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Midnight meeting**

* * *

Amu Hinamori sat at her particularly quiet dining table, eating with her mother, father, and younger sister Ami. Amu slouched in the velvet lined mahogany chairs, sighing as she pushed her food around her plate. She didn't feel like eating this slop, no matter how healthy her mother said it was, no food could look like that and be healthy at the same time.

" Amu!" Her father yelled as he dropped his fork onto the table with a clatter.

sigh. "Yes father?" She replied.

" Sit up strait, Amu!" He scolded.

" Yes, father." Sigh. Amu sat up from her 'unladylike' slouch, and pushed her food around the plate some more.

" And enough with that sighing nonsense!" He hollered again as he picked up his fork. Amu's father had spiked up brown hair, which was surprising because he was so strict, but left it like a teenager would. the short sides were dark brown and the top was a light shade of brown.

" Tsumugu, please don't be so mean to Amu-chan." Amu's mother, Midori, smiled at Tsumugu and then smiled at Amu too, who smiled a stressed smile back. Midori had thin rimmed glasses. She had chocolate brown hair that she usually kept in neat low ponytails with hair ties that matched her outfit. Today, it was mauve.

" B-b-but, Midori! I just wanna make Amu into a fine lady..." Tsumugu blubbered. " W-Which would help if you stopped buying her those Goth clothes!" Tsumugu argued with renewed vigor.

" Tsumugu! Amu-Chan looks adorable in the clothes! and by the way, the style is punk. look it up! Hmph!" Midori turned up her nose and turned her head to the side.

" Mi-Midori! I-I'm leavi-" He was interupted by the loud clatter of the chair legs being scraped across the hardwood floor as the annoyed rosebud stood up.

" Mother, Father, may I be excused?" Amu gritted her teeth.

" Yes, Amu-Chan. Good night, Sweetheart." Midori smiled softly.

" Night." And with that, Amu ran up the stairs.

" C... Cool and Spicy!" Midori and Tsumugu yelled.

- with Amu-

Amu closed the curtains to her balcony and dressed into her night clothes, a dark blue spaghetti strap night gown which had paw prints circling the bottem hem, then wrapped around her stomach to encircle her breasts with the black little prints. It was her favorite. She liked blue, but longed for pink.

She needed to clear her head, and get rid of the "cool and spicy" façade. She drew the thick blue curtains open, slid the glass doors aside, and stepped out into the cool night, shivering in the sheer fabric of the nightgown. She crossed her alabaster arms on top of the pure white balcony railing as she peered off into to night.

All of a sudden, she heard a sexy, deep and husky voice behind her. A pleasurable shudder wracked through her as the man spoke. Amu, what are you shuddering for? Amu chastised herself. This could be some murderer and here you are, thinking about how sexy his voice is!

" Hello, my little strawberry." Amu steeled her nerves and slowly turned around, then gasped, surprised at the sight.

The man that spoke wasn't just sexy, he was drop dead gorgeous! He was perched on her balcony railing. He had shimmering blue hair that matched the beauty of her nightgown, and midnight eyes that made her breath catch and captivated her every time she gazed into them. He was wearing a black high school uniform, which had blue trim around the collar that brought out his eyes even more, if possible. On his feet, he was wearing classic converse. Around his slender neck was a black choker with a small silver cross dangling from the front.

" Like what you see, strawberry? because I know I do." Amu looked down at her nightgown, and immediately noticed the extensive amount of cleavage it revealed. She squeaked, and crossed her arms over her breasts as if in an effort to hide it. She was blushing redder than the red hair clip in her shiny pink hair.

" W-Who are you?" Amu stammered.

" Nice of you to ask. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. What is your name, strawberry?" Ikuto smirked.

" M-my name is Amu Hinamori, Ikuto. Now, why the hell are you on my balcony?" She yelled, hushed, as if not to catch the attention of her parents. Lord knows what they'd do if they saw a sexy, not to mention older, boy on her balcony with her only in her nightclothes.

" Amu, I'm just here to chat." He smirked.

" Well, there's many more girls you can try to 'chat' with in this town." Amu retorted.

" Amu, don't be so rude!" Darn that irresistible smile!

" Is that you, Amu-Chan? Who are you talking to?" A middle age woman was standing in the street under Amu's balcony with a few bags of groceries.

" Huh? Oh, n-no, I'm just talking to... Uh... I mean I'm just talking on the phone! Haha, that's right." She pretended to have a phone up to her ear.

"Uh huh... yes... See you later!" She then proceeded to pretend to put down the invisible phone. "W-well, see you tomorrow, Ms. Momochi!"Amu quickly ushered Ikuto into her room and shut the glass doors and the curtains.

" That was close..." Amu let out a sigh of relief.

" Oh, your so forward, my little strawberry!" Ikuto chuckled.

" Oh, just shut up, Ikuto!" She chucked a frilly pink pillow at him and he caught it, efficiently depositing it back onto its place upon Amu's bed.

" Well, my little strawberry, see you soon!" He pulled her face closer to his by her arm, and kissed her forehead. She just gaped at him as he opened the balcony doors and perched on the balcony railing. He chuckled at her reaction. " And by the way, Blue is my favorite color!" He jumped off of her balcony, flipping in the air and gracefully landing on the ground.

" You..." Amu recovered from her momental shock. " YOU PERVERT!"

" Okay... Amu... stop being attracted to him! School starts again in two months! Forget the pervert, and remember the prince... ahhh Tadase..." Amu imagined Tadase, but then the pervert popped back into her head. " GAH! I'm going to sleep!" she flopped on her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Heather: Okay, so did you like it?**

**Ikuto: tell her in a review!**

**Amu: So here's the scale:**

_**5 reviews: Updated**_

_**10+ reviews: Updated on Sunday.**_

**Ikuto: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heather: Hey, sorry for not updating, but I've been super busy!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, right.**

**Amu: Whatever. Please Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ikuto's Kicked Out! (Crappy Title, I Know)**

* * *

Amu awoke at 9:00 am, and noticed immediately that she had not gotten much sleep. She sighed at her reflection and the bags underneath her dull honey gold eyes. They hadn't been shining much as of late. She sighed and padded down the stairs to eat breakfast, following the scent of bacon and eggs. Her mother was at the stove, Ami's small three year old body cradled on her hip. Her father was sitting at the dining room table, reading the Tokyo Times. He slapped the paper onto the table upon the entrance of his daughter.

"Amu, I know your secret!" Tsumugu roared.

"Dad, what is my secret?" Amu rolled her eyes.

"You have a boyfriend!"

"Dad you say that every week! What was my answer last time you asked me?

"N...no?"

"That's the same answer that I have right now." Amu sighed.

"Hmphh." Tsumugu picked his newspaper back up, clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever, dad." Amu sat on a chair, just as Midori sat a plate of food in front of her. For once, it made her mouth water. She crunched on a piece of turkey bacon, and ate some scrambled eggs. They were really good. The pancakes had chocolate chips in it. Amu finished in no time.

"Father, may I have some money to go shopping?" Amu asked after she put her plate away.

"Be back by six." Tsumugu reached his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a green leather wallet. He opened it and pulled out two hundred dollar bills. Amu grabbed it, and ran upstairs to change.

- Amu's room -

Amu pulled out a white and black panda hat with a red bow under the left ear, an off the shoulder black shirt with "I Love Neko Ears" in red Gothic lettering. She pulled out a plaid tank top with thick straps to put under the other shirt. She also took a black skirt that went to her mid thigh and thigh high red socks. She pulled the outfit on and slid on black converse.

She ran out the door and walked down the street, her goal the mall.

When Amu arrived, she went over to a store similar to Hot Topic, and stared at everything there. There was Hello Kitty, Hello Zombie, Blood on the Dance Floor, and much more, included the clothes that were not known by designer or name. She leafed through the clothing racks, searching for something that caught her eye. A midnight blue hoodie. She found herself thinking about Ikuto.

'He never wears a jacket when he comes over... Maybe he'll like this... And I know what I can do to make it personalized! 'Amu giggled, but caught herself. She drug her thumb over the fabric of the jacket, relishing in the softness of the material. 'I will buy it for him.'

She looked for some other clothes for herself, buying a necklace that said Amu in calligraphy with rhinestones. She didn't know why, but she bought another necklace that said 'Ikuto' in the same form as hers. She also picked out a dress, which had white paw prints all in little random trails until it reached a blue belt, then the chest material had 'I love you' in blue glitter. She thought that she would look pretty cute in a strapless dress.

She brought her things to the register, and paid the woman. The total was 79.32. Amu sighed and wondered why she spent so much on the pervert. She went to a few more stores, then the food court, her money slowly trickling away.

"Amu!" Amu whipped around at the sound of her name. She gasped in surprise as her two best friends hugged her.

"Rima! Utau?! What are you guys doing here?!" Amu smiled happily.

"Shhhh, Amu! My name is Ayumi!" Utau winked at pointed to her sunglasses and outrageous hat that kept her hair up. Amu giggled.

"Okay, Ayumi, Rima, why are you here?" Amu smiled brightly.

They both held up their bags and said in unison," Shopping!", making Amu giggle happily.

"Amu, Amu, Amu! Can we stay the night this weekend?" Utau begged.

"Uta- Ayumi..." she shook her head." I'll ask mom and dad. They'd probably say yes!"

"Yay!" The girls screamed and glomped Amu.

"Well Amu, we got to go, bye!" They smiled, waved, then turned around and left out the front entrance to the mall.

"Bye!" Amu yelled out and made her way home as well.

- thirty minutes later: 6:00-

Amu got home right on time, and went up to her room. She pulled the clothes from the bag and put them away, except for the necklaces and hoodie.

She pulled out a big white sowing machine, an iron, fabric, scissors and thread, setting everything on her desk. Then she grabbed the midnight hoodie. She ironed the hood so it would lie flat, and sowed kawaii style eyes and a kitty mouth. (Like this: 3). She cut the shapes for Neko ears, two sets of four pieces of fabric. She sewed the layers together and sewed it onto the top of the hood. She then made a tail from her fabric and metal wire and sewed it on too. When she was satisfied, she put the Ikuto necklace in the pocket and put it in her closet. She smiled to herself.

Amu went into her bathroom, closed the door and stripped out of her shirt, hat, skirt, socks, shoes, bra, and panties. She studied herself in the mirror. My breasts aren't that small... Their C's... I'm skinny... She pinched a little flab on her lower stomach and sighed. She turned around. My butt isn't tiny... but it isn't big... Sigh... okay shower time!

She turned the hot water on, and stepped into the steaming stream, letting the hot water pound the tension from her back. She sighed in pleasure.

She un-capped the shampoo bottles lid and squirted some into her hand. She rubbed her hands together and created a lather, then soaped her shoulder length pink locks. The scent of chocolate wafted up to her nose. It was her favorite shampoo scent. She rinsed the soap out of her hair, and then repeated the same process with her vanilla scented conditioner.

She grabbed a loufa and squirted some honey scented body wash onto it and rubbed the dirt off of her body. She rinsed off and turned off the hot water stream and wrapped a towel around her body. She heard something on her balcony door, a tapping noise. She quickly brushed her hair, put on her bra and underwear, slipped on a silk dark blue spaghetti strap night gown that said "Amu" across the bust, and hooked the new necklace around her neck. She drew back the curtains, and gasped at the sight. And immediately felt horrible for making him wait.

He was wearing black boxers and a white muscle shirt, and his lips were a peculiar shade of blue. She slid the glass door open, shivering at the cold of the night. It had to be at least 35, for it was mid January. He quickly jumped in, and she closed the door and curtains.

"Iku... Ikuto..." Amu lightly touched her warm fingers to his lips. They were ice cold, and she gasped, tearing up. "Ikuto, I'm so sorry for making you wait!" She wrapped her small, warm arms around his large, cold frame.

"Ah... Amu...?" Ikuto stuttered as he shivered underneath her arms. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ikuto, I'm so sorry! I made you wait for me! I just had to brush my hair perfectly! I'm sorry!" Amu?! What are you doing?! Her mind screamed, but her heart whispered, deal with it later... Amu decided to go with her heart, and worry about it later.

"Amu..." Ikuto gently unwrapped her arms from around his neck, and then Amu's head shot up and she jumped across the room, and turned to where she was facing the wall, blushing hard.

Amu stood up, and whirled around to face Ikuto, tears running down her cheeks. She marched up to Ikuto, and grabbed him by his shirt to her bed, and wrapped the blanket around him. "Ikuto, why are you outside, wearing boxers and a muscle shirt in this weather?"

" Ah, um, my parents kicked me out." Ikuto scratched the back of his head, messing his hair up.

"Why?"

"Um, I didn't want to play violin and take after my dad, so they kicked me out. And here I am." Ikuto smirked as he crossed his legs.

" But why did you come here?" Amu said, puzzled.

" Because I have nowhere else to go. Your not gonna kick me out, are you?" Ikuto pouted.

" N...no, I couldn't do that." Amu looked away, blushing, making Ikuto smirk. " Well, I'm tired. Sleep well." Amu smiled and flung one of her many pillows at him, and one of her blankets that were folded up at the foot of the bed, then turned the light off. She climbed back into bed, and her eyes drooped closed. But then, suddenly, She felt somebody slide into her bed.

" I-Ikuto! What the hell are you doing?" Amu's face glowed red in the darkness.

" It's cold down there" Ikuto replied as he climbed under Amu's covers.

" B-but who said you can sleep with me?" Amu asked, embarrassed.

" Shhh, Amu. Just sleep." Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu, and pulled her to his chest. Soon, Amu fell asleep, comforted by Ikuto's warmth.

* * *

**Heather: There it is! It turned out okay. *Grins***

**Ikuto: Heck yeah!**

**Amu: Why do I always end up in this situation? *Groans***

**Heather: Well, amyways, this was 2/3 of the way written for three months, but I hadn't been able to finish and post it. Well, Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and...**

**Heather, Ikuto, and Amu: REVIEW!**

**Heather: Ja Ne for now, mah fans!**


End file.
